Most mobile telephones have a timer function. The timer function performs predetermined operations such as measuring a predetermined time period and sounding an alarm after the time period has elapsed. By using the timer function, the measurement of desired time period becomes possible. As methods for displaying the measurement of the elapsed time, for instance, there are a method in which the predetermined time period is displayed first and the display counts down every second until zero is displayed when the time measurement is completed, and conversely, a method in which zero is displayed first and the display counts up every second until the set time is reached when the time measurement is completed. Furthermore, several ways of displaying time, including digital and analog representations or mixture of both, are used. Recently, for the sake of amusement, mobile telephones that display an hourglass have been introduced.
For instance, a mobile telephone that displays an hourglass when it measures time is disclosed in Patent Document 1. This mobile telephone displays an image of the hourglass and call duration time on a display provided on the outer surface of a foldable main body. Both analog and digital representations of the call duration information are displayed. Since the display that displays the image of the hourglass is rotated and becomes upside down when the main body is unfolded along a hinge of the main body, the image of the hourglass is displayed in a first direction when the main body is folded and the image is displayed in the direction 180 degrees rotated against the first direction when the main body is unfolded.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2001-136247A